


Humma Kavula

by WarnerHedgehog



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy (2005), Original Work
Genre: Gen, Humor, Poetic, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 21:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarnerHedgehog/pseuds/WarnerHedgehog
Summary: A daft poem using one single element of the Hitchhikers movie. It has a blindingly obvious meter.





	Humma Kavula

Humma Kavula, say, do you Hula?  
For your people is it a thing?  
It is for us, but don't cause a fuss  
It's harmless and it doesn't sting

Humma Kavula, hey did it fool ya?  
Oh go on, give us a grin  
Give up the lust and get on a bus  
There's a good song you can sing.

It's not that bad  
It is a tad sad  
A fad that comes and then goes  
It's slightly daft  
You won't get a laugh  
It won't help your garden grow

Humma Kavula, won't do that to ya  
Don't take up a hobby like that  
Cause if you do, you'll feel such a fool  
And you dont want to be seen in that hat

Humma Kavula, I never knew ya  
Weren't really that sorta guy  
It's not your bag, so aren't you glad  
You can do something else with your mind

Humma Kavula, now on a cruiser  
On a nice trip through the Med  
So now I am done, and away I can run  
And then this weird little poem can end


End file.
